


Caught Bare Footed

by JudyL



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble picture challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Bare Footed

Vin searched the street. _Damn if he’s gonna get away with that. Sneaky bastard._ He stood at the edge of the porch, wiggling his bare toes. Sooner or later that no good snake would crawl out from under his rock and then… then Vin would have him.

A caravan of wagons rolled past. Vin leaned against the porch support, glaring at everything, as if that would make the scoundrel reappear. 

No one messed with Vin Tanner and got away with it. A flicker of red in the back of the last wagon caught Vin’s eye. “Ezra Standish! Where’re my boots!?”

The end?


End file.
